


Dancing With A Stranger

by Takatsu



Category: Street Dance of China 3 - Fandom, 乔治/黄潇, 潇乔流水 - Fandom, 这!就是街舞3 - Fandom
Genre: But Huang Xiao is a dangerous fox, Implied break-up from a previous relationship, Love Goes is an emo bop, M/M, Qiao Zhi is a stuttering mess, Sam Smith patron saint of sultry heartbreak songs, Sam Smith sings Huang Xiao's thirst thoughts and he hates it, Sam Smith songs, Sexual Tension, Yang Kai and Xiao Ming as unsolicited commentators towards the end, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takatsu/pseuds/Takatsu
Summary: Maybe meeting this stranger was all Huang Xiao really needed to finally figure things out.
Relationships: 乔治/黄潇 - Relationship, 乔潇 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for more than a month, and the Youyouzi (yes that's the QiaoXiao fandom name by the way) deities said, "Today...is the day...you will finish writing this fic."
> 
> To QiaoXiao, I am forever your most devoted believer. *cue: some heavenly OST just picture me as a young kid being caught by a prince destined for ascension*

He closes his eyes and lets himself sink to the quagmire of recklessness. Blue, white, yellow, he sees all sorts of colours flash before his eyes. He winces. Some are far too bright, some almost looking like orbs, toying with his imagination. 

Paradise.

He thinks he is in paradise. The loud bass, the sea of bodies swaying through their own delusions, closing around his entity and some memory of a pair of hands he's been so used to holding.

All of this, all of this.

Is just fucking—

" _Shit._ "

Something wet seeps through his chest. Right, tonight, Huang Xiao decided to go to the bar, get drunk until goodness knows what wee hours of the night, and wear the flashiest bottle green silk top, paired with the _tightest_ pants his firm hips and thighs could ever do the honour of being wrapped with.

Tonight, he said might as well be a " ** _bitch_** ", for lack of a better term. Tonight, grace and delicacy are signing off from the jazz dancer's persona. 

With the cold liquid seeping in through his silk top, he thinks, well, so much for being that bitch. He is now one dripping bitch.

The next word he hears is " _sorry_ ". 

This accent. 

This, whoever this man is, is not from here. 

"Woah, seriously, _I'm seriously sorry!_ "

Huang Xiao's eye twitches. He just used "seriously" twice in a sentence. It must have been the liquor, but tonight, he was indeed feeling particularly more irritable. 

"No worries," he finds himself responding. Please, kindness can be innate. As much as he'd promised himself to commit to lean towards the other end of his usual spectrum, he still thinks that this just happens. 

_It be like that sometimes._

He mentally pats himself for knowing his meme amidst his age.

And 30 isn't even that old!

A handkerchief gently pads on the fabric of his silk top. He realises that the man had been frantically wiping the now damp material with his own handkerchief. 

"It's okay, I can—"

Well, that does the trick. 

When bitchiness is forgotten, thirst is awakened.

The man didn't look like he was in his 30's. In fact, he looked rather younger than him. Twenty-five? Twenty-six? Okay, maybe even twenty-three? _Shit_. 

The first thing he notices is the square jaw. The man had a boyish face, and somehow, thin lips and soft eyes that only accentuate the "boyishness". 

And then the body. _Holy mother of splits._ It's the body. He was wearing a leather jacket (what, is this really the trend if you wanted to look h—well okay, _he's genuinely hot_ , but seriously? Can't people think of a better fashion statement?), and black pants that made him look like he just dropped by to tackle some goon. 

Huang Xiao also thinks the man could tackle him easily and push him against the wall over there, right here, right now. 

The jazz dancer closes his eyes and tries to hum Anti-General's "Seven Intersections" **¹** in his head. He thinks that the dark trap music he's once used to craft an intense choreo depicting the battle with his inner self was the best one that could put himself back to self-control.

"Do you want to go to backstage? I have some spare shirts there...I'm meant to perform later as a guest dancer...but I think we have some time. I'm the last one to go after all." There's a tone of pride in the last part of his sentence. Hm. 

So. _A dancer._

And Huang Xiao immediately imagines the well-built man without his leather jacket. Somehow, a pole enters the scene.

Clearly, he has drunk too much. 

"You dance?" He was at least genuinely curious. It's not often he meets fellow dancers in his circle, so might as well.

"I do."

"What kind?"

"B-boy."

"Oh, like...um...headspins, floor steps, and ugh...walking with hands?"

The man snorts. Huh? Did he sound silly just right now?

"Yes. Yes, that's what I do."

Huang Xiao thinks, at least, he was trying to be nice. Oh well.

"Cool."

"You?"

"Huh?"

"Do you dance? Because you seem like you do."

It was Huang Xiao's turn to snort. And smirk.

"What makes you think that I dance?"

Huang Xiao expects some valid hypothesis. A burly stuttering man stuttering in front of him definitely didn't come into the picture. 

"Y-Y-you w-were...y-you..."

"I was?", the jazz dancer edges him on. 

"H-Hips."

"Hips? What about my hips?"

The man turns a shade redder.

Oh. _This is fun._ Huang Xiao lightly runs his tongue over his lower lip. He catches the man gulp.

"The way you moved your hips. I know you dance."

Right. He was after all, bringing out his best waist and pelvic movements as soon as he heard " _Baby how do you sleep when you lie to me...all that fear and all that pressure..._ " 

Oh. Sam Smith. Patron of sultry heartbreak songs. 

Huang Xiao smiles. 

"Yes. I do dance." And damn good at it. Him and his crew did have an accolade of feats, here and there.

"Oh. Jazz?"

"WHAT?" Huang Xiao yells, trying to make his way through Sam Smith now belting "How do you sleep when you lie to me...all that shame and all that danger..."

The B-boy tries to do the same, yelling in response.

"I SAID—forget it. Come with me."

Huang Xiao doesn't really hear the second part, but he gets it. After all, the B-boy's (whatever his name is, he can really ask it later...) hand has clasped around his wrist and is now pulling him past the sea of intoxicated people. 

* * *

The backstage was quite dimly lit, with reds and greens illuminating it into some seemingly strawberry and guava-flavoured room. Oddly enough, they find themselves alone in the said room.

As if hearing Huang Xiao's intended inquiry, the B-boy answers.

"They went out for more drinks."

"Oh. Are they going to return soon?"

"Hm. Maybe."

Huang Xiao isn't really sure why he was feeling nervous. 

It's not like he was expecting something to happen. 

Expectations, expectations. 

_"I am not this desperate, not this crazy."_

Ok, the song's getting kind of annoying now.

"Sorry, it's a mess." The man proceeds to grab a pile of clothes from a worn sofa (which might have the site of many a make-out sessions, Huang Xiao thinks) and squeeze them into some metal closet. He then rummages through what looked like a snapback (isn't that too small for a big man like him? Well, it's kinda cute...), and pulls out a white crewneck. He outlines a frown from the B-Boy...

He hears him sigh.

"This is the only spare I have..."

"It's ok. You really didn't have to go this far you know. You could've just left with me with your handkerchief."

The B-boy blinks. 

"Point taken."

"I'm in the mood to indulge on some kindness though..." The jazz dancer chuckles and settles himself comfortably on the worn out leathers. A squeak cuts through the now muffled voice of his singing hero, who seems to be now singing something along the lines _"Now I've got you in my space, I'm latching onto you..."_

"But what are you gonna use? After your show?"

"Hm."

"If that's the only shirt you got..."

"It's okay. I'm going to head straight home and just take a shower. I've done a lot of times. And I have my own bike so..."

Huang Xiao hums and leans his head against the armrest. He soon finds himself draping his entire body over the sofa.

"I'm sleepy."

"Mister...are you not gonna change your top..."

The jazz dancer smirks. 

**_"You can be my top though."_ **

Oh.

Oh.

He really.

Just said _that_.

At this point, both of them have gone red.

"Well, I clearly am drunk."

"Yes. Yes you...clearly are."

He feels something land on his chest. It was the B-boy's crewneck.

"Change first. I'll be outside."

Huang Xiao immediately sits up. 

"You're leaving me here?"

The man looks at him. It could really mean anything (disbelief, annoyance, amusement...he'd take anything but disgust though.).

"You want me to stay?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ok, fine, I'll stay."

To his surprise, the B-boy chooses to sit at the other end of the arm rest, where his feet were resting earlier. Huang Xiao stares at the broad back. It must feel good to just rest his head against it. Oh well. 

Yep, changing tops. 

Huang Xiao unbuttons the silk top, and quickly puts his head inside the opening of the clothing. It feels warm. And smells like...

"Green...tea? Arden?"

Qiao Zhi quickly turns his head, only to find out that Huang Xiao was still half undressed, an arm stuck in the entrance of the left sleeve, revealing a smooth expanse skin, flat stomach, and firm abs. 

"I like the smell of tea."

Any man would have found himself unable to respond with the sight of his stomach. Huang Xiao mentally gives him props for that. Self-restraint? Warrants him a hundred points. 

"Oh. Me too. I like the smell of tea."

Huang Xiao finishes putting on the crewneck. 

"Thanks."

"Sure. No worries."

"Do you have to go now?"

The B-Boy fishes a phone from his pocket.

"I still have fifteen minutes."

"Oh. I see."

"Why? Do you want me to leave you now?"

"..."

"I can stay."

The last word seemed to have sparked something in the jazz dancer. The B-boy seemed to have caught this, and looks at him with a concerned expression.

He doesn't ask anything though. Huang Xiao was thankful for that.

"Jazz."

Huang Xiao raises an eyebrow. 

"Jazz is difficult."

"Have you tried it?"

"I had a friend who dances jazz and urban. I can never imagine myself moving fluidly like that."

"Haha. Yes, typical of B-boys to say that. It's all about loose movements for us, not handstands and bouncy ABC's..."

"CC's."

"Oh. Hahaha. Sorry."

_"You're broken, I know this. And if you knew it you would love me a different way..."_

The jazz dancer groans. He does like Sam Smith, but you can only have too much Sam Smith songs in one night. Are they planning to play the entire discography? Also, why are they playing a slow song?!

_"Cause that's how love goes..."_

"Ten minutes."

"Huh?"

"Ten minutes and I have to go."

"Oh. Ok...I guess I'll head out now, you may need to warm—"

"We can dance."

"Huh?"

"Well, you dance. I dance. What's the harm?"

He ponders whether the man was messing with him. He narrows his eyes, the gentle reds and greens acting like a gentle luminescence on the man's defined cheekbones.

"Oh. You're not kidding. _You're serious._ "

"Yep."

"But why?"

"No reason."

_"But that's how loves goes, goes, goes."_

"..."

"Nine minutes."

Huang Xiao stands up. 

Something warm seeps through his chest. Right, tonight, he did decide to go to the bar, get drunk until goodness knows what wee hours of the night, and wear the flashiest bottle green silk top.

He was still wearing his tight pants, but now, here he was, wearing a tea-scented crewneck.

Earlier, he did say he might as well be a "bitch", for lack of a better term but honestly, he feels some sort of flutter, and he doesn't even know why.

Tonight, vulnerability and sensitivity are warping into the jazz dancer's persona. 

With the rising warmth seeping in through the cottony fabric, he thinks, well, so much for being that...bitch. 

The next word he hears is " _Sorry_."

"I'm being weird, am I?"

Huang Xiao shakes his head. 

"No, no you're not."

"Ok," he says with a tone of finality. "You and I, we don't know each other, so what's the harm? Let's fucking dance."

He stands up. It felt automatic and natural. He lets the B-boy take his hand, gently, and clasps them with his own fingers. He then feels a steady arm wrap around his waist. 

The distance between them was cautious. Not too close, but not too far.

Just enough for him that the man was a two inches taller, that he really had broad shoulders, to notice how pronounced the other man's cheekbones, and how he had...good skin--wait a minute, the man's skin is literally pore-free!

The two of them swayed, left and right. Really, there was no logic in the situation and in their movement. Questions did attempt to seep in his thoughts, but the vibe and the atmosphere were intoxicating. The man was literally emitting some warmth and comfort that could not be explained by words. 

So they just swayed, to the centre, to the corners and goodness knows where. 

_"Cause that's how love goes, goes..."_

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the man's shoulder. He didn't feel any flinch. That's a good sign.

He closes his eyes and lets himself sink to the quagmire of recklessness. Blue, white, yellow, he sees all sorts of colours flash before his eyes. He winces. Some are far too bright, some almost looking like orbs, toying with his imagination. 

This feeling. 

He thinks he is...

At home. The soft music, two bodies swaying in sync through their streams of unknown thoughts, closing around his entity.

He feels the fingers tighten, one around his own ones, the other on his waist. 

All of this, all of this.

Is just—

"Good. This feels _good_."

He hears the other man hum. 

"It's quite a long travel for me. I actually came from the Northeast, and they invited me here because well, my friend wanted to showcase my skills."

"Anshan?"

The man looked quite surprise.

"Yes."

"I've attended some competitions there."

"Oh. That's strange. I've never seen you before..."

"I quit."

"Oh."

"I quit competing, years ago."

"I see."

"You aren't going to ask why?"

"I...I don't think it's my business." 

They were now traversing towards the other end of the room, near a pile of drum sets and guitars. 

"It's okay. Someone told me to quit, so I did."

"I see."

"You're not going to ask ' _why_ ' again, right?"

"..."

Huang Xiao chuckles. "You're quite the spectacle, aren't you? For a B-Boy, your temperament is very calm."

"Please, it's a common misconception. People think we're thugs when some of us just love cooking and making tea."

"Like you."

Huang Xiao takes the absence of denial as an affirmation.

"But that's in the past. Tonight, I just want to...enjoy life. Be young. Be valiant."

"...Like your tattoo?"

"Oh, you noticed?"

There was no way the man wouldn't. The black ink had a domineering aura, despite looking like it had been etched on the other man's smooth skin for years. Huang Xiao notices the pair of eyes glide across his neck.

It felt electric.

"Yes," the B-boy responds nonetheless.

Huang Xiao smirks.

"You? Do you have one?" Huang Xiao taps some of his fingers over one muscular shoulder, seemingly an accompaniment to the piano resonating from the song.

"A lot."

To Huang Xiao's surprise, the man gently tears himself away from him, pushing him softly away.

The B-boy proceeds to shed off his leather jacket. Huang Xiao watches him quietly, relishing on the man's movements, as if undressing the jacket was a dance in itself.

Dance is the ultimate form of the beauty in movement. He thinks that the man's current movements were no different. The way he just throws the said leather jacket, landing with a soft thud over the sofa. 

He watches him massage his shoulder. 

And then he rolls up one sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

Huang Xiao gulps.

Oh damn. This was no dance.

This is basically...

Patterns and patterns of colours slithering across his arms. 

Temptation.

Or, he was just really intoxicated.

_"Wow."_

The man cleared his throat, a tinge of pink from his cheek. What the heck was he even embarrassed for? If you have an arm like that, it should be flexed to the world, maybe even build a cast in its form and be placed in some museum. Or, become a basis for anatomy.

The B-boy rolls the sleeve back. What a pity, Huang Xiao thinks.

He notices the man look at the door.

"What's the matter?"

"My brothers, they should be back any minute from now."

"Oh."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, uhm—"

"Huáng Xiāo. Huang Xiao."

"Huáng? As in...' _yellow_ ' **²**?"

"Yes."

"Oh, lovely name. It sounds 'soft'. Like you."

Huang Xiao chuckles. "Yeah, people do say that. But hey, I can be very fierce as well, uhm—"

"Qiáo Zhì **³** "

"Oh?! Qiáo Zhì...as in the—"

The B-boy groans, as if this explanation has brought him misery many a times, and he just had to get this one down, well, just because.

"Yes, 'Qiáo Zhì' as in Peppa Pig's brother, and just laugh you know?! It's much worse when people try to hide the teasing. Just throw it out to me."

"Hahahaha, sure, sure. Qiáo Zhì. _Qiáo Zhì_ is nice. It's very cute."

"Ugh, please no, I am about to be mad at the floor literally ten minutes from now, I need to feel the rage within me, not be called 'cute'."

"Sure, sure. Good luck on your performance, Qiao Zhi."

"Thanks, Xiao-ge."

"G-"

"I could tell you're older. But don't worry, you look very young for your age. Really young."

"You make it sound like I'm _forty_!"

"Hahahaha..."

A raucous laughter could be heard from outside the room.

"I'd better leave," Huang Xiao declares. "Thanks again for lending me your clothing."

"..."

"What's the matter?"

"Y-You're not gonna watch me perform?"

Oh. 

Huang Xiao could have cooed right there. For a moment, Qiao Zhi sounded like a child demanding for attention.

"Who said I'm not watching you? I'm a very strict critic though..."

"You're going to critique me?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you can simply do a handstand and I'd already say 'Respect!, Respect!'"

Qiao Zhi grins at him.

"See you around, Qiao- _laoshi_." Huang Xiao makes sure to lace the honorific with "that". 

"S-sure." The stutter tells Huang Xiao that the emphasis was indeed a success. 

Huang Xiao opens the door.

He was met by five pairs of ogling eyes.

Huang Xiao flashes his "signature" smile.

"Hello there!"

And with, the jazz dancer leaves.

Qiao Zhi's friends look at him. 

"Oh please! Cut it out!"

"Ugh Qiao Zhi, the nerve of you to score one before your ac—"

"We did NOTHING I SWEAR."

"Yeah right. Tea is cold, go warm yourself up, Lover Boy."

"Xiao Ming, Qiao Zhi really likes pretty boys huh..."

"Seems like it, Yang Kai-ge..."

"I could hear you!"

* * *

Boy, did he get mad at the stage. He spun, and he spun and spun, hit the floor with his handstand variations and footwork. 

There wasn't even a prize. It was just an exhibition, but man, Qiao Zhi was B-boying harder than he ever had. And for what? 

For what even?

His eyes scan the room, hoping that the beautiful man did keep his promise. He could feel his heart sinking lower and lower. If he wasn't there then...

"Qiao-laoshi, _jiayouuuuuuu!!!_ **⁴** " 

There's no way he couldn't recognise that voice. 

Qiao Zhi grins, and wows the crowd with the longest handstand he's ever done.

"Shit, he's really whipped, Yang Kai-ge."

"Xiao Ming, maybe that's the secret. Bring the Pretty Boy whenever he's on stage."

"I can still hear you!"

"Oh sh—"

* * *

What a night it has been, Huang Xiao ponders as soon as he steps out. 

The B-boy could dance. Like, really dance.

Huang Xiao does see the charm in it. B-boying. Hiphop. The intensity and ferocity were infectious. He did scream a lot, making sure that the B-boy could at least hear his yells of support.

Speaking of yelling...

"Xiao-ge! Xiao-ge...Huang Xiao... _ **Xiao**!_"

Huang Xiao stops on his tracks and turns around to meet a Qiao Zhi who was still glistening with sweat. Huang Xiao smirks.

"Hey. Good moves."

"I—I—" He was really gasping for breath. It looked like he just sprinted, or just waded his way past the crowd (mostly women) that had swarmed around him as soon as his crew ended their performance. 

"I—"

"Oh dear, here. Drink some water first—" Huang Xiao has began to rummage in his bag, he swear he still had some water left.

"N-No, I'm fine, I'm fine..."

"Seriously—"

"You should dance again!"

Huang Xiao thinks he's heard him wrong.

"Um..."

"You should really dance again..."

"Q-Qiao Zhi, why are you even telling me this..."

"I lied. I knew you. I knew who you are. I've seen you. I've seen you perform. In Anshan. And you were fucking great. The greatest. You were the reason I pursued dancing. I saw how passionate you were, and it's just. You shouldn't stop. Well, I...not that I can decide for you but...

"Just...it's your life. Dancing is your life. When you dance, you're the prettiest, not that you are not pretty at all when you're off stage but...ok that's not the point! The point is...if you can just try again. See if you still love it."

Qiao Zhi realises that his hand had been wrapped around Huang Xiao's arm.

"Shit. Sorry. I'm really sorry. Maybe I'm drunk too. Forget that I—"

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry—wait, what?"

"Sure, okay. I'll pick it up. Dancing."

"J-Just like that?"

"Well, you did sprint your way to me fresh from an intense number back there, and you even refused to drink. Plus apparently, you're a fan. Oh dear, are you my stalker? Did you intentionally pour that drink on me so you could have a moment with me?" Huang Xiao end the sentence with a teasing tone.

"Wha—no! I swear, I was just not looking where I was going, although I'll admit, I was shocked when I finally saw you again."

"Sure, sure."

"You sound like you're not convinced, Xiao-ge!"

"No, no. It's just, you're really, really, really cute."

Qiao Zhi gaped for words, but found none. He simply looked away.

"So, about me being pretty..."

"No! No! Let's just grab something to eat!"

"Oh wow, we're going this quick? Qiao-laoshi, I never knew you're this passionate in the art of romance..."

Qiao Zhi stutters even more. The poor boy, getting shy easily. He wouldn't really last if he was this 'soft'. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop now. Although, I will admit, I did expect you to make the move backstage earlier. But you didn't."

"D-Did you want me to?"

"Mm...maybe..."

"..."

"Come on, I'm really hungry right now," Huang Xiao was grinning as he takes Qiao Zhi's hand. "And then maybe we could, you know..."

"—No, no please stop!"

"Practice some duets together. You were thinking about something else weren't you? Oh, young Qiao Zhi."

The two dancers find themselves laughing, leaning closer to each other as they walked, talking further about their lives, dreams, and regrets.

"He really just...left like that, Yang Kai-ge."

"Leave him be, Xiao Ming. The man has been crushing on the beauty for five years."

_**"Five years?!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> A wise philosopher once said, "When bitchiness is forgotten, thirst is awakened."
> 
> ¹ Anti-General's "Seven Intersections" /七截阵-this was one of the pieces they used for the legendary aka the episode that made almost everyone fall to the QiaoXiao pit, Episode 9's 双 / "Double"
> 
> ² Huang Xiao is written as "黄潇" in Chinese. "黄" means "yellow". 
> 
> ³ Qiao Zhi is basically the Chinese translation of the name "George", who coincidentally is the name of Peppa's younger brother. This is why Qiao Zhi is called "佩奇门" or "Peppas". 
> 
> ⁴ "加油" / "jiā yóu" roughly means "You can do it!" This scene is also a reference to Xiao-laoshi yelling "加油"" in Episode 11 just when about Qiao Zhi was about to perform. 
> 
> Songs used:  
> -Dancing with a Stranger  
> -Love Goes  
> -How Do You Sleep?  
> -Latch
> 
> Might as well promote my Twitter account here but I cry over QiaoXiao at teerapathy. 
> 
> Also support our very good bros on their next endeavours.


End file.
